


Put on the Suit. Give Me a Show

by MiniRaven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Armor Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Strip Tease, reverse strip tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniRaven/pseuds/MiniRaven
Summary: Steve tells Tony to put on the suit. Tony happily obliges.





	Put on the Suit. Give Me a Show

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Put on the Suit Discord's 300 celebration/ challenge. The prompt was "Put on the suit!" with a maximum of 300 words. Couldn't make it too sexy, so here's a reverse strip-tease because Steve likes Tony's armor.

“Put on the suit.”

“You sure?”

“Wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want it.”

Tony chuckles. “Who knew Captain America liked a reverse strip tease.”

“Not Captain America,” Steve says with a kiss. “Just Steve.”

Tony smirks. “Okay ‘Just Steve,’ let’s get you comfortable. Jarvis?”

An upbeat tune fills Tony’s lab. Tony smiles. He presses his fingers against Steve’s chest and walks Steve back into a chair. Steve lets out an indignant huff as he sits down, but that’s the only objection he makes.

Tony grins as he slides his legs into the skin-tight under suit like a woman putting on her favorite pair of stockings. He shimmies the suit over his butt, making sure to shake it in Steve’s direction. Tony slips into the sleeves and stretches his arms over his head to show off the planes of his back. He zips up the durable fabric, and that’s when the real fun begins.

Tony sashays up to the platform, strikes a pose, and calls the Mark 42 to him. The left gauntlet flies up and wraps around Tony’s hand. He drags his fingers along the back of his arm as the metal unfurls like a glove. He spins around as the front and back chest plates encompass his torso. He kicks his legs into the air and catches both boots with ease. The right gauntlet flies to his hand seconds before the codpiece snaps around his waist. Tony cants his hips up and grabs his crotch. He strikes a few more poses, but by the time the show’s done, Tony’s danced his way back between Steve’s now open legs.

“Like it?”

Steve’s already cradling his half hard cock. “Just one question:; is this removable?” He runs a hand back to cup the armor’s plentiful ass.

“For you, it can be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my tumbler and see all the shit I reblog. [[link]](http://miniblackraven.tumblr.com/) or follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MiniBlackRaven)


End file.
